MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM: User Guide and Manual
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A basic manual on how to care for your new potentially apathetic, homicidal, psychopathic woman. Based on the Seven Deadly Sins series. I only own this story.


**Sorry if this one is more informational than funny. I had a lot of fun writing this one though. Margarita, Riliane, and Allen were my favorites to write. Some basic knowledge:**

**Marquis Caspar Blankenheim (Kaito): Margarita's husband and major playboy. Also the first one to die.**

**Pere Noël: A criminal organization consisting of 6 members:**

**I. Santa (The sexy beauty)**

**II. Blue (Will never get his debut)**

**III. Princess of Sleep (Margarita)**

**IV. ? (The other yellow one?)**

**V. Pierrot (The yellow one (male))**

**VI. Samurai (Used for chores and other things)**

**^ From the song Five the Pierrot. Good song, go listen.**

GEAR: Awakened Vessel of Greed. He sacrificed his heart to keep the Clockworker's Doll running and in turn became confined to the Clocktower instead.  


**Anyway, I won't bore you anymore. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just invested in a MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM unit while not getting offered her "gift", we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to come within eyesight of your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Margarita Blankenheim. May also reply to "III. Princess of Sleep."

Age: 16

Place of Manufacture: Elphegort

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 92.4lbs

**WARNING!: DO NOT EXPOSE ANY FOOD OR DRINK SUPPLY YOU WILL USE NEAR THIS UNIT!**

**With the delivery of this unit, you should have signed a waiver saying that we, at Evillious Co., are not responsible for any damage done by this unit, mental or physical.**

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) white dress

One (1) white corsage

One (1) gift from her friend, Julia, Clockworker's Doll

**Programming:**

Your MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM unit is very _gifted_ and capable of many things:

1) Negotiator: Your MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM is a very _gifted _speaker, able to make anyone agree to whatever she proposes. If she tries to persuade you to take a "sleep remedy" however, run in the opposite direction.

2) Spy: She is very capable at gathering information. Need to know whether your boyfriend/girlfriend is cheating on you? Just send your unit out and she will gather information very quickly.

3) Poison maker: She is very _gifted_ in the art of making a "_gift_"* her friend, Julia, taught her to make. It is likened to Aqua Tofana and is tasteless and odorless. Therefore, keep all food and water supplies away from her.

**Removal of your MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM from Packaging:**

1) Get a MARQUIS CASPAR BLANKENHEIM unit. She will open the crate and act sweetly to this unit, but it will be one-sided. Do not use this method if you want your MARQUIS CASPAR BLANKENHEIM unit alive, as he will die in about a week when your activate your unit.

2) Get a JULIA ABELARD unit or any other unit from our Pere Noel collection. The box can be safely opened and she will greet them warmly by their codenames.

3) If you feel lucky, directly open the box and hope you don't get poisoned soon. You most likely won't, but stuff happens.

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM, you'll have the option to reprogram her. Their modes are as follows:

_Kind (default)_

_Tolerant (default)_

_Psychopath (locked)_

_Homicidal (locked)_

_Apathetic (locked)_

_Permanently Happy (locked)_

Your unit is generally very kind and tolerant, which is very unusual in our Seven Deadly Sins series and hence her default _Kind_ and _Tolerant_ modes. She will stay like this until she is forced into an arranged marriage with a MARQUIS CASPAR BLANKENHEIM. She treats him like gold, but he is unfaithful.

Her _Apathetic_ mode is unlocked when despite her extreme amount of patience, she begins to feel frustration toward her husband (see above) due to him not caring about her at all. She loses interest in everything she does before a JULIA ABELARD unit approaches her and teaches her how to make a "wonderful sleep medicine."

Her_ Homicidal_ and _Psychopath_ modes are then unlocked after the events of the _Apathetic _mode. In this mode, she first give her husband (See _Kind/Tolerant_ paragraph) her "gift," killing him. She will then diagnose everyone, including you with sleep problems and try to administer her "gift" to everyone. Signs of this include news like "24 dead in the hospital, cause unknown."**

Her _Permanently Happy _mode is unlocked when she kills everyone in town with her "gift." Having felt relief and stress from doing this, she will put herself to sleep with her "gift."

**Relationships with Other Units:**

Julia Abelard: A friend of Margarita's and the leader of the organization Pere Noel under the codename "Santa". It is Julia who teaches Margarita how to make the sleep medicine, and delivers to her the Clockworker's Doll.

Caspar Blankenheim: Margarita's childhood friend and husband. He is a playboy and values her wealth, but not Margarita herself. He is the first person Margarita administers the "gift" to, and he dies as a result.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself.

**Feeding:**

Your unit can cook for herself and possibly you or any other inhabitants of your house.

**Rest:**

No particular sleeping pattern. Has the sleep pattern of a normal person.

**FAQ:**

Q: She went into _Permanently Happy_ mode early!

A: Sorry, we can't really do anything for you except tell you to buy a new unit.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of a potentially apathetic, psychopathic, homicidal woman; you received only the gift from her friend, Julia.

Solution: Oops! We accidentally sent you the CLOCKWORKER'S DOLL unit! She is the awakened Vessel of Sloth and Greed, the latter from when a GEAR unit sacrificed his heart (Guess what? A gear!) to keep her running. Her job is to determine intruders guilty or innocent (Almost always guilty) and sentences them to Hell. Need an enemy to just go die? Send her to their house and they will be judged and sentenced almost instantly.

**End Notes:**

With a lot of luck and caution, you'll find MARGARITA BLANKENHEIM to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit! Until you possibly die.

* * *

***Gift means poison in German, as stated in the PV.**

****Direct quote from the PV  
**


End file.
